As the trend towards more information has continued, electronic circuitry has evolved to provide a way for communicating, processing, and transferring information. Along with the development of circuitry, associated data or information transfer techniques or standards, such as source synchronous communication, have been developed.
Source synchronous communication standards enable high-speed data transfer between devices. Board skews and delay variation/uncertainty make it relatively difficult to complete a synchronous transfer with a single central board clock, or even a single clock forwarded with a large number of data bits. Consequently, a large data bus is divided into small groups of bits and a clock or strobe associated with each group of bits is forwarded along with the respective data. The assumption is made in this scheme that board skew and delay variation will affect both the clock/strobe and data bits in each group, so the clock/strobe can be reliably used to capture the respective data.